The truth and the consequence
by Uchiha Ame
Summary: What is the consequence of Sasuke? ... consequence for not telling the truth...? Sasusaku fan foc with a twist.. n n


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Truth or consequence???? ^^

-START-

Team 7 were composed of three students and a sensei. These three students were Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Their sensei was Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi is silent at times and always the late type. He always read that book Jiraiya gave he had time. Naruto is loud and very annoying. He likes his team mate Sakura and has a certain dislike for his other team mate Sasuke. Sasuke is the cool silent type. He hated being annoyed and he has a secret "crush" on Sakura. Sakura was the middle of both.

No one knew about the secret of Sasuke. Maybe Kakashi knew. Of course being a skilled ninja, he can find out secrets easily. In one occasion, Kakashi called for Sasuke. Kakashi said he neede Sasuke to discuss important matters. When Sasuke enters the room, Kakashi wasn't there. As usual he was late so Sasuke had to wait for him. Kakashi finally enters.

**_Kakashi: Sasuke kun.. Let's discuss important matters.._**

**_Sasuke: Hai.._**

**_Kakashi: Okay.. the first thing you need to know about a girl is.._**

**_Sasuke: Important matters??? Girl???_**

Sasuke was surprised to hear what Kakashi called an important matter.

**_Kakashi: Well.. I said important matter because that's the only way that I can think of that you will come. About the girl.. I mean girls…_**

**_Sasuke: hn.._**

Sasuke bows his head and pretends to not listen. But he really was..

**_Kakashi: Girls are unique.. each of them has something special about them.._**

Kakashi looks out a window and spots Sakura on the swing.

**_Kakashi: hhmm.. like Sakura.. she is cheerful, and she is pretty and.._**

Sasuke's face turned so red.

**_Sasuke: Kakashi sensei.. I forgot I had to do something.._**

Before Kakashi could say something Sasuke already left the room. Kakashi then smirked and pulled out a book that Jiraiya gave.

Sasuke remembered that as if it just happened yesterday. Sasuke also remembered one happening.. that left Sakura sad.

Sakura looked for him everywhere. She couldn't find Sasuke. She went to every corner and also to the training grounds. Finally, she finds Sasuke at the entrance and exit of Konoha with a backpack on.

**_Sakura: Sasuke kun? Where are you going?_**

**_Sasuke: I'm leaving.._**

**_Sakura: Don't leave Sasuke kun! Please!_**

Sakura run after Sasuke and embraced him from the back. She didn't want to let go. She also didn't notice a clone at her back.

**_Sasuke: Sakura.. I-..I.. I want to thank you for everything._**

Sasuke didn't have the strength to tell Sakura that he likes, loves her.

**_Sakura: Sasuke kun.. Don't leave.._**

The clone of Sasuke performed a jutsu that made Sakura unconscious. The clone caught Sakura and handed her over to Sasuke. Sasuke brought her back to her room and laid her in her bed.

**_Sasuke: Sakura.. I'm sorry.._**

Sasuke leaves Sakura.. and Konoha..

Sasuke remembers every single detail that happened.

**_Tsunade: Sasuke.. what was your reason?_**

Sasuke's concentration was broken after hearing this. He remembered he came back to Konoha and he went to the office of the hokage.

Before Sasuke spoke the door opened.. Naruto came in, followed by Kakashi… Then followed by Sakura.. Sakura looked at Sasuke.. Sasuke felt something wrong.. The look in her eyes were different.. not like before..

**_Tsunade: A reunion.. hhmm.. Sasuke cam back in his own will.._**

Naruto looked at Sasuke.. he was happy to see Sasuke again but also angry.. But Naruto forgot about his anger.. What's important that he's back.. Sakura didn't look at Sasuke.. Sasuke knew there was something wrong.. Kakashi also looked at Sasuke.. He was also happy to see his student.

**_Tsunade: Sasuke.._**

**_Sasuke: hn.._**

**_Tsunade: They will watch you for 5 days just in case he runs away again._**

**_Naruto: sure granny Tsunade_**

**_Sakura: Hai.._**

**_Kakashi: hn,.._**

**_Tsunade: You may go now.. including Sasuke.._**

All of them left..

**_Naruto: Sasuke!!!_**

**_Sasuke: hn??_**

**_Naruto: Let's all eat ramen to celebrate!!!_**

Sasuke nods his head and all of them head for the Ramen bar.

They take a sit. Sakura was in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi was on the other side of Sasuke.

**_Naruto: Me and my Sakura was always waiting for you Sasuke!_**

Sasuke choked on a noodle . They gave him water.

**_Sasuke: I'm sorry.._**

**_Naruto: You must be really hungry.. You even choke on a noodle.._**

Sasuke Just bowed his head down then continued eating..

**_Naruto: So… We have been waiting for you Sasuke.._**

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's actions. He knew what Sasuke was feeling so he interrupted.

**_Kakashi: You should have came back earlier Sasuke.._**

Sasuke glared at Kakashi but Kakashi smiled back. Sasuke could see Naruto holding Sakura's hand in the corner of his eye. Naruto finished his ramen so did Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were still eating. Sakura ate faster so did Sasuke.

**_Sasuke and Sakura: Done.._**

**_Naruto: Both of you finished the same time…_**

Naruto smiled.

As they took a walk, Sasuke could see Naruto and Sakura holding hands. Naruto also kisses Sakura's cheek occasionally while they walk. He was really jealous and he knew that Kakashi knows about his jealousy. After the walk, they'd go back to their homes or rooms to rest but someone would watch Sasuke. This went on and on for the past 4 days. Sasuke felt like exploding. Jealousy is eating him. On the 5th day, Naruto and Kakashi were called for a mission leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke walked together but they did not talk at all. They just walked on and on to kill time. It was really booring. They reached the entrance and exit of Konoha. Sakura remembers the night that Sasuke left. Sasuke broke the silence.

**_Sasuke: The consequence for not telling the truth… hhmmm…_**

Sasuke smirks..

**_Sakura: Hn?_**

**_Sasuke: So.. you and Naruto are together huh…_**

**_Sakura: hai.._**

**_Sasuke starts walking away from the entrance and exit. Sakura followed him._**

**_Sasuke: Are you happy?_**

**_Sakura: Yes I am Sasuke.. I hope you're not trying to make me feel like I made a wrong deci.._**

**_Sasuke: Don't worry Sakura.. I have no intentions of doing that.._**

Sasuke and Sakura reached a small bridge with an amazing front view. There was a creek and cherry blossoms were at the side. The blossoms were illuminated by the moonlight. Sasuke stopped and looked at the view. Sakura stopped too.

Sasuke was thinking deeply as he looked forward.

**_Sakura: Breath taking view huh?_**

Sakura waited for the response of Sasuke but there was none. She looked at Sasuke.

**_Sakura: Sasuke kun? What are you thinking of?_**

Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura. His onyx eyes and her green eyes met.

**_Sasuke: You Sakura…_**

**_Sakura: Sasuke kun.._**

Sakura turns her head away and looks in front. Sasuke did the same.

**_Sasuke: That night I left Konoha.. I was suppose to tell you something.. but I just can't Sakura.._**

**_Sakura: ahm.._**

**_Sasuke: Sakura.. I always liked you.. but I know it was more then like.. Sakura.. I loved and still love you.._**

**_Sakura: Sasuke kun…_**

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Sakura.. Their eyes met once agaim..

**_Sakura: It's too late…_**

**_Sasuke: I know… I just want to tell you…_**

Sakura place her left hand on Sasuke's right hand that was holding the wooden bar of the bridge. Sakura's hand was warm and soft. Sasuke didn't want the moment to end. Sakura pulled her hand away but was still looking at Sasuke. Then she looked at the view again. She knew that Sasuke was just starring at her. She bowed her head down. Sasuke looked at the view.

**_Sasuke: I'm sorry Sakura.._**

**_Sakura: For what Sasuke kun?_**

**_Sasuke: hn.._**

It was silent until someone spoke.

**_Shizune: Sakura chan.. Tsunade sama want to see you.._**

**_Sakura: Hai.._**

Sakura walks away but stops and looks at Sasuke.

**_Sakura: Sasuke kun.. Please don't leave.._**

**_Sasuke: I promise I won't.._**

Sakura smiled at Sasuke..

**_Sasuke: and Sakura.. I also promise I'll wait.._**

Sakura's face looked confused but gave out a shy smile at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back then Sakura turned away and left.

**_Sakura: I'll be back later.._**

She said as she was walking away..

When Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke looked at the view again. He muttered to himself..

_Sasuke: The consequence…. For not telling the truth…_

-END-

Lol… Hope this taught you a lesson… So tell those people you like that you like them.. before the consequences arrive!!! , n_n


End file.
